This invention relates generally to collapsible supporting stands, including stands suitable for supporting tank-like objects, such as water heaters, which for various reasons are preferably elevated and supported above ground level.
The support stand of the present invention can be used in several different environments for supporting various objects. Additionally, the size and shape of the components of the stand can be varied to accommodate the particular needs of the buyer or user.
Prior art stands are more expensive to manufacture, and require tedious and time-consuming assembly and disassembly, usually due to requirement of a multiplicity of independently manufactured fastener devices, such as separate, conventional nut and bolt assemblies. Added to these problems have been the assembler's frustration in locating individual assorted fastener elements required for securement and releasable attachment of cooperating elements required for insuring stabilization and relative rigidity to a plurality of leg members and crossbars supporting an elevated tabletop member.